bamanpidermanshowfandomcom-20200213-history
In Da Basement
In Da Basement is the 17th episode of Baman Piderman and the 5th episode of Season Two. Characters Starring *Those Guys Appearances *Pumkin *Squib *Pizza Head *Red Squib Summary Da new theme song? You like it? Plot Those Guys practice their theme song in front of Pumkin and tell him that he must tell them how much he likes it. Their theme song is similar to the Baman Piderman theme song, but they say "I'm That Guy. I'm The Other Guy. We came from Da Basement. We're these guys!" and the tune is deeper and more out of tune. Pumkin, extremely nervous and drenched in sweat, gives the Basement Monsters a thumbs up when they ask him if he liked the song. Squib then saves Pumkin while Those Guys ask Pizza Head about the theme song. The Basement Monsters puzzle over why Pumkin left and then decide, "he must have gone to tell everyone." Meanwhile, Squib and Pumkin put the basement door back on that Red Squib had broken off in Play Da Song. World Building Trivia In this episode, Those Guys clearly refer to Pumkin as "he," so at least they think he is male, but this does not prove Pumkin's gender, which has been purposefully ambiguous throughout the show. At 0:49, there is a scene showing De Other Guy making either the cookie pie or possibly Pizza Head. It is revealed in this episode that the duo formally known as the Basement Monsters are now known as Those Guys, comprising That Guy (Piderman look-alike) and The Other Guy (Baman look-alike). Transcript (Those Guys pop out in to view) That Guy: '''Oh we are so glad you're here. '''The Other Guy: '''Yeah yeah you can help us. '''That Guy: '''Yeah yeah you can help. '''The Other Guy: '''We are practicing our theme song. (Trips and falls) '''That Guy: '''You have to tell us how much you like it. '''The Other Guy: '''Yes you'll like won't you you'll like it. (Melts to the floor) '''That Guy: '''Okay let's start! (The body starts spinning exept for the head) '''That Guy: (Singing) I'm That Guy. The Other Guy: (Singing) I'm The Other Guy. Both: We came from the basement, we're These Guys! (Those Guys start patting each other's back and telling them they both did a good job. As they talked, they cut each other off) That Guy: 'Wow, that was so good. You did really good. Ah '''The Other Guy: '''Aw, thank you! But you did a good job, too. ''(Some of Red Squib's tentacles slip out of the Pizza's mouth but they slip back in) '''That Guy: (Looks at the Pizza) How was that? Pizza: (Smiles) (Those Guys come up to the camera) That Guy: (falls towards the camera) ''Everyone is going to love it! '''The Other Guy:' Did you love it? That Guy: Yeah yeah did you? The Other Guy: Did you? (Those Guys squeeze close on the camera) (Who they're really with is Pumkin tied up in a chair) Pumkin: (Gives thumbs up) The Other Guy: Yeah he liked it. That Guy: Yeah yeah he liked it alot. (Those Guys are going on about how Pumkin liked their theme song) The Other Guy: Yeah he liked it so much That Guy: Yeah he did like it so much more than anything that he saw before this. (One of Green Squibs tentacles grabs sneakly rescues Pumkin and he escapes) The Other Guy: More than I did. Almost! That Guy: Yeah, you... (Those Guys notice that Pumkin is gone and they stop talking) The Other Guy: (turning to That Guy) He must have gone to tell everyone. That Guy: Yeah yeah he must have. (Short bit of silence) The Other Guy: (Smiles) You are good at bands. That Guy: (Laughs) (Green Squib and Pumkin close the basement door shut) Episode ends Category:Episodes